Together
by Travelingthrough
Summary: Based on spoilers for season six, so avoid if that's not what you want. This is an imagined conversation between Jane & Lisbon in that universe, with an element of wish fulfilment padding it out.
1. Chapter 1

Together

He's watching her, has been for the last several hours. He doesn't feel inclined to stop anytime soon. Believing if he can keep her in his sight then she will be safe. He acknowledges the flaws in this theory, but his jangled nerves keep him clinging to the foolish notion.

Patrick Jane has inexplicably lived through another day filled with almost unimaginable horror, and the temptation to run is burning close to the surface tonight. He wants to get in his Citroen and drive as fast and as far as he can. He wants to leave this place and find some way to get his overwrought emotions back under control. He needs quiet, peace, and time to think.

He wants to leave this place.

But Patrick Jane is caught, gloriously trapped in a way, and he can no more leave here than give up his decade long quest to bring a serial killer to face his own form of justice.

So he stays and he watches. And he waits.

She can feel his eyes following her, knows that he's been doing this for the last several hours. She wishes he would stop; being the object of the full focus of Patrick Jane's attention is devastatingly distracting. She doesn't need to be distracted tonight; Teresa Lisbon needs to find her way back to being the focused and professional agent she lives to be. Her day has been unforgivingly long, terrifying in so many ways, and she needs to make peace with it before she allows herself the luxury of going home.

But she remains quietly terrified that Jane is working up the courage to leave. She knows he has been overwhelmed with the events of the day and how close she came to losing her life. Or rather how close she came to an agent of Death and yet lived. She hopes that her resolute presence in her office, her determined hours spent dealing with the minutia of her life as a senior agent, will have comforted him in some way. She hopes it will make him want to stay, just a little longer.

Teresa Lisbon could use some comfort for herself though, and finds she's surprisingly unwilling to deny what she usually avoids whilst at the office.

She puts aside her paperwork, sits straighter in her chair and touches her right hand to the beloved cross she wears round her neck. She closes her eyes and starts to pray.

"Praying for forgiveness for your imagined sins, Teresa?"

She heard his quiet approach before he gave voice to his gentle teasing. She sighs a little, bone weary and unwilling to dance around the inevitability of the conversation to come. She permits herself several seconds more of keeping her eyes closed and indulging in the protection of her prayer.

She gives in all too soon though, and opens her eyes to find Patrick Jane next to her desk, leaning across the divide to gaze intently at the place her fingers meet her precious cross. Teresa feels the heat of his regard all the way down to her bones. She counts to five before she dares to give voice to any of her possible responses.

"I wasn't Jane, no."

"You should go home Lisbon if you've succumbed to using your religious symbols to keep your focus here."

"I was praying for you, you idiot."

She's suddenly irritated by his lightness and his apparent intent to tease and talk and to say nothing. She is so tired of all the nothing they say to each other.

"Don't waste your breath on prayers for me Lisbon; they do me no good after all."

"It comforts me Jane, it does _me good. _Can you understand that? I'm not asking for approval, just for you to acknowledge that this is real for me."

She yells most of those words at him, the stress of the day manifesting in her quickness to anger. He is looking back at her with such obvious hurt in his expression that Teresa doesn't quite know how to proceed.

"I'm apologise, Lisbon."

"No, no. I'm sorry for yelling. I'm tired, I'm not myself…"

"Of course you're tired, my dear. The question is; are you ever going to go home?"

They stare at each other across the divide of her desk, the back and forth of their silent debate as palpable as always. Teresa moves both of her hands to lie flat against her desk, for once unwilling to back down in the mutual battle of their contemplation.

"I can't go home Jane."

"Why ever not my dear?"

"Because I'm terrified if I go home then you'll be long gone and I'll never see you again."

It's Jane's turn to sigh, and he pushes himself away from the desk and stands forlornly in the middle of Teresa's office. She doesn't allow herself the time to change her mind, simply moves over to where Jane stands to force their conversation to some sort of closure.

"I don't want you to run, Jane. He wants you to run. You are so much safer with all of us. Stay with us, stay with your team. Please don't run."

She is on the verge of tears now, her self-control closer to the edge undoubtedly because of what she's been forced to endure today. Although it's not what _they _do, she reaches out and curls her hand around the fabric of his suit covering his right arm.

"Please don't run."

Jane's answering gaze indicates how very close to emotional collapse he appears to be too.

"I've thought about it Lisbon, but I find myself unable to do that after all. I remain the selfish man I always have been. I don't believe I am safer here, I simply believe you are all in more danger because I am here. Today proves that beyond any doubt my dear."

He's crying now, lone tears descending both of his cheeks. She wonders if he is even aware of this. It takes everything in Teresa to resist leaning forward and wiping his sadness from his beautiful face.

"I'm still here, Jane, he didn't kill me. He was playing with us today, he was playing with you. He let me go, terrified you, and led us no further to the truth. That doesn't mean we stop, that doesn't mean we aren't as close to him as we have ever been."

"_I don't want you to be close to him ever again."_

At his quietly impassioned words Jane almost reaches out to touch Teresa's face. She watches as he struggles to bring the movement of his fingers under his control, finally stuffing his left hand in his jacket pocket to prevent the much longed for contact.

"He wore a mask and body armour today for a reason Jane _if_ it was even him at all, and not some sycophant doing his work for him. He wanted to terrify you and mock me and my perceived position of power. He did both, but that ends now. We both need to agree that. Red John and a couple of his followers manhandling me for an hour doesn't mean the end of the world."

"But it very nearly did, Teresa, you must realise that."

And this time he doesn't bother controlling his bodies' involuntary response to all that he feels. He gathers Lisbon's slight frame in his arms and holds her against him, resting his lips in her hair as he tries to remember how to successfully breathe in and out.

"When Red John told me today that you couldn't come to answer your phone, I saw you Lisbon. You must know that I saw you. I saw everything that could have been. You were eviscerated and everything was over. I'm still _there_ Teresa. I can't leave here, because I'm still there. If I leave, if I stop looking at you I'm afraid that every minute of my life will be spent thinking about how close you came to being killed by Red John. So, selfishly, I won't leave because I need to be reassured of your continued place in this world. I would be a better man if I could walk away, but I find myself unable to do that despite the danger I know I continue to bring to your life."

He tightens his hold on her, knowing he should be careful of the bruises she inevitably gained today while being manhandled by Red John and his followers, but the relief of clasping her solid frame in his arms is too good to resist.

"We're better together Jane. We forgot that today. I stand by what I said earlier, Red John is my case and you do work for me – but I know that we're partners on this one, and I value the privilege of you thinking I am your equal in our shared quest for Red John. I need us to always be on the same side in hunting him, it's the only way we're ever going to win."

Her words are slightly muffled by the proximity of her face to his chest, but he _hears _her. He acknowledges the truth of her words.

He loosens his hold on her and stands back to face her. He can see the confusion in her face, and the worry. She thinks he's about to leave, to retreat to his attic and let her alone.

"I'm sorry we fought earlier, I'm sorrier than I will ever find words for that you ended up with Red John because of that. But it's focused my mind, Lisbon. I know what I want to happen now."

Her beautiful eyes appear huge in her lovely face; Jane can see the obvious dread she has of what he is going to say.

"What do you want to happen, Jane?"

"I want you _whole _Teresa, nothing is more important than that."

He watches in bewitched fascination as she releases a deep breath of relief, a brief smile haunting her wonderful face.

"I want that too, Jane. Don't you know I want that for you too? You have to be more careful with yourself and accept that I want you to be whole too."

He rocks back on his heels, trying to give her what she clearly deserves; his attention and his honesty.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that when I get stupid in the weeks and months to come."

"Okay. Thank you. Where does that leave us?"

She's pushing, and she knows that's not her usual role, but today has made her unwilling to wade through the bullshit any longer. He moves slightly closer to her, bending slightly to intently stare into her eyes.

"I'm not sure, Lisbon. If I'm saying what I _actually _want then it's that I get to slowly map every inch of your skin with my eyes and my fingers so I can finally _know _that you're healthy and not marked by today."

She inhales and looks away from Jane, all at once suddenly aware that they are still at work. That despite the lateness of the hour and that the rest of her team has gone home hours ago, they are in public and as on display as they always are within these walls.

"That's probably not something we should do here."

He risks a smile, suddenly thinking how a few hours ago he was in a place where he might never have gotten to smile again. She smiles at him in return, she is obviously exhausted but even her fatigue can't disguise how utterly lovely she looks with the light of love so openly displayed in her eyes.

"Probably not Teresa, you think I should follow you home?"

"No. Leave your car here; I'm not sure I'm ready to let you out of my line of sight just yet."

"That actually makes a lot of sense my dear."

"You'll stay with me, Jane? If you come home with me, you absolutely have to promise that you're staying."

He looks at Lisbon with all of his adoration for her issuing from every part of him, she smiles in genuine happiness when she realises what he is telling her. They've always survived on these beautifully silent conversations after all.

"My dear Teresa, I'm staying for the rest of my life."

With those words he places his warm hand on the small of her back, and they leave to go home.

Defiantly together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters clearly don't belong to me, am simply making them do what I want for a little while.

AN: Thanks for the lovely responses to the first chapter. I should probably have left this alone, but wanted to explore what happened next. This is of no consequence, fluffy and definitely into the realm of wish fulfilment.

Together Chapter 2

He is silent in the elevator, consciously choosing to watch rather than engage. They share the enclosed space with a couple of other stragglers who have spent too long at the office, Lisbon chatting pleasantly with her fellow agents while Jane inhabits the corner with an air of weary vigilance and attentiveness. He is on the verge of saying '_don't you know she almost died today? Why would you think it appropriate to talk about yours kids' ball game?'… _But he remains still and holds his tongue, determined to keep his energy and words for the woman a few feet away from him.

He follows her to her car, making a quick stop at his own to pick up his ever present overnight bag from the trunk – and he's suddenly grateful that the capricious nature of their job means he'll get the chance to change out of the suit he's been wearing today. Jane has been thinking of having it incinerated – he's convinced the stench of fear and bereavement lingers in the cloth of the lining.

He dumps the bag on the back seat of Lisbon's car and walks round to open the drivers' door for her.

"Jane, I know how to open doors – get over there and get in."

He looks at her little frown of irritation and suddenly more than anything Patrick Jane wants to see her laugh. He wants to see Lisbon happy and laughing, and free. Somehow in all of these imagined scenarios he is with her, and that fantasy is so powerfully real he aches to make it so. But that is for another day, tonight he just wants to close his eyes and listen to her breathe so he can be sure she still does.

"I was trying to be a gentleman, Lisbon; I know you abhor that, but indulge me tonight."

Lisbon smiles at him, weary yet terribly beautiful in the lowlight of the parking lot. Jane moves to open the door, and with one hand resting against Lisbon's hip he almost tucks her into the vehicle – reaching across to help her fasten her seat belt. He lingers beside her for just a beat too long, enjoying the rise and fall of her inhalations as evidence of her life. Strands of her long hair are resting on his shoulder and he considers asking if he can stay near her like this for as long as she will have him. But instead he closes the door and moves round to take his own seat, beside her.

Lisbon is inordinately pleased to be driving, needing the distraction of the road to keep her from emotional collapse. She is aware again of Jane's eyes on her, she can't remember such open affection in his gaze every before. It's amazing what the threat of torture and death from a serial killer can bring. She shudders at her own bleak humour and turns into her parking spot at home.

Jane suddenly moves his focus from Lisbon to the world outside, trying to see into the dark and who might wait for them out there.

"He's not out there tonight Jane; he's done his work for the day. Let's just get inside, okay."

Lisbon reaches across to grasp Jane's left hand in both of hers – resting their joined hands on her leg. She maintains their meaningful eye contact as she silently asks him to give in and come inside with her.

He tries his very best to smile for her, though Lisbon can plainly see the joy doesn't quite reach his eyes, but he is wordlessly forgiven when he raises their joined hands to his soft lips and kisses her hand in acceptance.

They quickly make their way to Lisbon's apartment, but once inside Jane is suddenly unsure of how to inhabit the space. He stands with his hands buried in the pockets of his suit coat; watching as Lisbon double locks the door and throws her keys in a drawer.

Conscious of Jane's eyes on her, Lisbon turns to look at her unplanned guest.

"You'll have to excuse the mess, Jane – I wasn't expecting company."

He doesn't seem to have enough energy to respond, simply curving the corner of his mouth into a weak smile as he stares intently back at Lisbon.

"Do you want to eat? I don't have much but I can heat up some left overs if you're hungry. Or tea? Do you want a cup of tea? Go sit down and I'll make us some drinks."

She's nervous suddenly, oddly uncomfortable in her own space as she attempts to put Jane at some sort of ease. Jane reaches out and rests a thumb clumsily along the curve of Lisbon's cheek bone, enjoying the involuntary sunburst of colour on her skin at his gentle touch.

"I don't want anything Lisbon, except whatever you want. I'm afraid I may unreasonably annoy you by not being able to leave your side. So what do _you _want?"

"I need to shower."

Her released words are a sigh whispered into the air between them.

"I need to wash away today and then try and sleep for a few hours and get up tomorrow and go on. Is that something you can agree with?"

"Of course."

His thumb maintains the merest of contact with her skin as his words are softly spoken as if they are imparting the most important information he could ever share. Lisbon breaks away from Jane to turn and remove her blazer; she gets a few steps away from him before Jane needs to touch her again – taking hold of the sleeves of her jacket to help her remove it. Then his left hand moves to the familiar spot at the small of her back as they silently turn to climb the stairs. As they reach the bottom step Lisbon reaches around and takes Jane's hand in her own as she leads him upstairs to rest.

Exhaustions seems to have overtaken both of them, the effort of speech almost beyond them at this point – though important words hover, waiting to be uttered aloud.

Lisbon is first to break the torpor, reaching forward to rest Jane's overnight bag on her bed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. You can get ready for bed or if you'd rather you can jump in the shower after me."

Jane smiles sadly at the easy way those quietly intimate words fall from her lips – wondering suddenly if there might be a day in the future when they could become commonplace. He nods, agreeing to whatever she says, but too vulnerable for speech just now. So instead he watches wordlessly as Lisbon places her guns in the drawer of her bedside table then retreats to the bathroom.

Now alone Jane feels almost unable to remain standing, his legs weak and useless somehow. He sits at the edge of Lisbon's bed as he listens to her in the other room – the running water a comforting reminder of her presence.

He opens his bag, knowing he doesn't have the energy to do more than remove the clothes he's wearing. He'd made elaborate plans to burn his suit, but the reality is he will need the vest and jacket for tomorrow as he only has replacements for his shirt and pants in the bag. So he starts to remove his clothes – his jacket and vest are placed over the back of a chair, while the remainder of what he's been wearing is bundled up and shoved into a small wastepaper basket. A pant leg hangs uselessly over the side, and the oddity of his gesture makes him laugh a little at its futility.

He wants to go into the bathroom and make certain that Lisbon remains okay, but he resists, unable to use up all of her patience quite so soon. Instead he sits again on the end of her bed, almost unrecognisable this time in a pale blue t-shirt and soft cotton pyjama pants. But he can't relax, can't switch off from the raw horrors of the day. Jane can see her lying with unseeing eyes, her white shirt unspeakably bathed in her blood. He sees her ruined and destroyed. He sees her lifeless and defiled in all the ways he has feared for years.

"Hey you."

Her soft voice interrupts his minds walk through his own personal version of hell. He opens his eyes and blinks deliberately three times to lose the imagined sights he knows will stay with him as long as Red John lives.

"Hey yourself, Lisbon."

This time his smile is of unalloyed pleasure – the vision of her standing before him, in the t-shirt and shorts she sleeps in, her hair slightly wet and curling at the ends, is utterly beguiling to Jane. He very much enjoys the view of her bare legs, while trying to not _obviously _enjoy them as he reaches out to rest a hand on her left hip. At this contact Lisbon moves closer, reaching out to rest her hands on Jane's shoulders, and he closes his eyes in pleasure at the warmth of her touch.

He wants this moment to go on, but can't resist opening his eyes to enjoy observing a determinedly relaxed Lisbon some more. Instantly he wishes he had not, as he turns his face into her arm he is confronted with the bruises and blemishes on her skin.

"They don't hurt, Jane. It's just bruises, and I'm still here. We're both still here, okay?"

Her quietly defiant words are almost enough to calm him, but not quite.

"Where else did he hurt you? I want to see, Lisbon."

His hands move to the bottom of her shirt, but she takes them in her own before he can make good on his plans to remove it.

"What are you doing Jane?"

"I told you I wanted to see all of you and make sure you were whole. _Please."_

The mournful look Jane wears brings tears to her eyes, partly from his obvious sadness and partly from where it forces her to go – back to that room with Red John and his two obsequious hangers on.

"Jane, I thought you were kidding about that, or at least I thought you would have forgotten about it by the time we got home."

He takes her right hand in his, rubbing his thumb affectionately along her knuckles. He's smiling, happy to be so close to her and to witness the solidity of her in front of him.

"Lisbon, you know I _never _say things I don't mean and I _never _forget anything."

Lisbon tries not to react to his words, but can't help thinking of the time they never talk about; that conversation she can't even allow herself to think about. The time he pretended to forget, and she pretended not to mind.

She suspects she can't speak, and certainly can't meet his eyes when she feels this exposed. But tonight was supposed to be about cutting through the bullshit so she takes an imperceptible breath and raises her gaze to meet his.

"Can we just try and sleep, Jane? Believe me that I'm the _whole _woman you want me to be, and let's just try and get some rest."

He nods his agreement, knowing that if he speaks he'll never stop apologising. He knows how he hurt her just now with his words, and accepts this was nothing compared with how very much he hurt her when he denied his confessed affections the last time he felt so desperately afraid he was going to lose her.

Jane follows Lisbon to her bed, again unsure of how to proceed. Wanting this, _needing _this; but nonetheless terrified of resting beside Lisbon lest he become dependent on it. As if he were not already utterly dependent on her presence in his life, he smiles at this thought as he watches her climb into her favoured side of the bed. He slides in next to her and lies uncomfortably on his back while she turns off the bedside lamp.

The darkness relaxes him a little, and the resonating warmth of Lisbon's body so close to his is calming in a way he hadn't quite anticipated.

"Are you going to even try to sleep, Jane?"

"You know I don't sleep, Lisbon."

"Well I need to rest, and I'm going to just lie over here and worry about you if you don't at least pretend you're going to try."

This could go on ad nauseam, Jane realises so he reaches across the distance of the beds soft sheets and pulls Lisbon to lie against him. She is tense for a few seconds then noticeably gives in, and rests her head on his chest as he wraps his left arm around her slight frame.

They lie together in the comfort of darkness for several moments, both apparently enjoying the closeness the cover of the late night affords them.

"What did he say to you today, Lisbon?"

She ignores the question for as long as she thinks she can, probably only managing to remain silent for less than a minute. She had wanted to spare him this, but knew the question was inevitable.

"I want you to try and sleep tonight, Jane, please don't bring _him _in here."

She knows it will be a useless attempt at a diversion, but feels she should at least try this one last time to protect him a little more.

He thumbs traces the base of her spine, even in the darkness he can't resist touching her there.

"What did he say to you today, Lisbon?"

She gives in, as she always will with him.

"He told me he was making happy memories of his own. He told me that one day soon you would watch me die, and he anticipates that being his happiest memory of all."

She is almost brutal in her honesty, but feels unable to lie to him now. Not when she is here like this, when she's simply Teresa.

He sits up, unable to breathe and terribly afraid he's going to vomit, hating himself for being useless to her in these moments – her soft hands on his back only increasing his self-loathing.

"You need to try and sleep, Jane. Please."

Lisbon has moved to rest her lips against his back, her arms wrapped around his torso, and she is so close he can feel her tears through his shirt. He is trembling now, but breathes deeply to try and take control of his emotional outburst.

Lisbon pulls him down to lie in the bed again with her, this time she makes Jane rest his head on her chest. She rubs his back, her lips resting gently in his curls. He moves the hand not tucked against her torso to rest possessively on her hip, curling himself as close to her as he possibly can.

"I'll _never _sleep like this, Lisbon; this is far too comfortable."

She laughs softly instead of responding as she wants to. She wants to tell him he'll need to get used to this, that she wants to sleep with him this close all of the nights of her life. She doesn't – just softly strokes his back and kisses his hair and hopes that tells him enough for now.

They are silent again, breathing together in the darkness as they separately try and come to terms with what they have endured today. And for the last ten years.

"I meant it you know."

His words seem overly loud in the silence of her bedroom. Lisbon refusing to hope that he is trying to discuss the time they don't talk about.

"You know I don't ever forget, Lisbon – I'm sorrier than I can say that I mislead you. I'm sorry."

His precious words are a whisper into the darkness; he is so close to her she can feel their resonance as he almost breathes them into her body.

"I meant what I said Lisbon, so very, very much."

She nods, uncaring that her gesture will go unseen. She tightens her hold on him, just so grateful to have him here with her. She knows she owes him a response but is afraid any chance of eloquence vanished when he kissed her abdomen through the fabric of her shirt.

"Me too. Me too."

They revert to silence, tiredly content to lie together in peace for a while.

"We should sleep for a while, Jane."

"I know, but part of me thinks we're safer while our eyes are open. I know that's illogical, but the thought won't let me alone."

She pulls him even closer to her, curling her legs against Jane's – unconsciously attempting to use her entire body to make him stay with her like this.

"I want you to try and rest, please try Jane. I know you won't sleep very long so why don't you not sleep long now while I lie here with you. And then it can be your turn when I sleep for not long. Does that make any sort of sense?"

"Perfect sense my dear – thank you. I really won't sleep for long; you are far too kind to me sometimes."

She closes her eyes, aware that she won't sleep at all tonight but just wanting to indulge in the luxury of what she is feeling right now. She wonders how one of the most horrifying days of her life could possibly be filled with such calm now. She finds that she needs to confess one more secret to Jane before he sleeps.

"I don't abhor it you."

"What?"

His response is slurred; he is on the very edge of slumber.

"You said earlier I abhor that you're a gentleman, or your occasional gentlemanly tendencies. I just wanted you to know that I like that; I like that part of you very much. I like it."

"Okay."

And with that he moves his head slightly to kiss her wrist, but then returns his head to her chest and he sleeps.

Morning comes too soon for Lisbon, the creeping light across her bed announcing that she will need to leave the warmth of Jane's arms and return to the reality of her waking life. She can feel him start to move, to leave sleep behind.

"Hey Lisbon, I'm sorry – how long have I been out for. It getting light out, you didn't sleep."

His voice is rough from sleep, and sounds unbelievably sexy to Lisbon.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I got to add to my own memory palace."

Her confession slips from her tongue before she can stop it, but she doesn't regret her words just that she has had to hold them inside for so long. Jane is clearly pleased too, he moves for the first time in hours and lifts her shirt to kiss her stomach – but he is confronted by a large bruise the size of a foot. He moves to lie beside her, the kiss forgotten in his renewed wretchedness. She moves slowly, not in pain from her injuries but from lying with Jane in the same position all night.

"Don't, Jane. Just don't. It's okay, and it's early but we should think about getting ready for work. I'm fine so please stop looking at me like that. I'm fine – other than a man who is used to sleeping on an area the size of a sofa used _me _as his sofa last night. I'm _fine._"

And even though this really, really isn't what she had been planning she leans forward and kisses him. Just the simple brush of her lips against his, and before he even has the chance to respond she is out of bed and yelling at him to get in the shower. He's smiling joyfully as he enters her bathroom.

They negotiate their own version of a morning routine together. He sits while he sips his tea while she stands to inhale three cups of coffee. Jane catches himself staring at Lisbon almost all of the time. He finds that he doesn't want to share her with the rest of the world today. He ponders whether she will smack him in the nose if he were to confess this to her.

He thinks of how he has changed in the last twenty fours, or rather how those hours have changed _them._ _This, _all of this sadness and violence and pain has had the unexpected result of turning the two of them – separate and alone – into a _them._ And that isn't quite true, they've been _something _for years – and frankly life has changed them. If life can turn brown hair to grey, clear skin to lined, then why not sadness and emptiness to joy and peace? This is what he will think about today while he lies on her couch. This and how to finally catch the psychopath who threatens the most precious thing left in his life.

"You ready to go, Jane?"

He nods his agreement and follows Lisbon to the door but he finds himself unwilling to leave here with so much left insinuated and silent. He takes her hand and turns her to face him. She looks confused, a little annoyed, and utterly, utterly lovely. He rests his hands on her hips as he tries to give voice to all he wants to tell her.

"I was wrong earlier, last night I suppose. I was wrong to not tell you – to not say it. That was wrong of me, not to tell you that you are loved. Because you are darling Teresa, you are loved. I love you."

She smiles again, the full smile that accentuates the dimple on her cheek – he feels oddly male suddenly to have caused this response in her. He feels appropriately nervous to be the cause of her happiness, but hopeful that he will protect it with all he has left. She grabs his hand that rests on her right hip in her own, leans forward and whispers her reciprocation against his lips.

They stare at each other goofily for several beats; then laugh self- consciously at their behaviour. He has one more sentiment to share before he leaves here. Just one more statement of intent.

"I'm sleeping here tonight."

"I know."

And so they leave her apartment and head back to work. Defiantly together.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, am simply making them do as I wish for several thousand words.

AN: This is a very short update. It's NOT fluffy, or romantic. And very different in tone from the previous two chapters, so if you don't want to read about violence then don't read this. Thanks again to all the follows, favourites, and reviews – each and every one makes me very happy.

Touch Chapter 3

He is oddly content with the events of the last several days. That won't last as he needs the more immediate pleasure of his beloved cutting and the beautiful consequences of it; he can acknowledge that while indulging in the little glimpses of the two of them he manages to snatch.

The short time he spent with Teresa yesterday made his blood hum in anticipation of all that is still to come. Though frankly his short conversation with Patrick evoked the more visceral response, he's been enjoying replaying the exact tone of terror in Jane's voice ever since.

And yet he has been given so much more to enjoy since then.

It has almost never been more useful to have so many followers at his beck and call.

He is literally able to hide in plain sight because of the work he makes them do.

Right now, for example, he is sitting in his office – ostensibly working while watching a video feed on his laptop. He wishes he had some wine to sip while he watches, perhaps an oaky Rioja to heighten the indulgence of the moment. Jane and Lisbon have gone out for lunch together, venturing to a small café to meet away from the CBI. He would not be able to enjoy the interaction of these two alone were it not for the powerful microscopic camera hidden in the lapel of his followers' jacket. He is able to observe them more closely than he has previously, and it is both thrilling and energising as he anticipates the delightful wretchedness to come.

Watching them like this is infinitely more enjoyable than the distant surveillances he had to endure last night and then again earlier this morning. Last night he had to use some high powered binoculars as he watched from behind the blacked out windows of his Lexus as Lisbon and Jane went home together. He sat outside her building most of the night, imagining all that he is going to enjoy doing to her. Imagining how very quickly he was going to be able to ruin her lovely body. And ultimately devastate what remains of Patrick Jane.

He actually toyed with the notion of ending it then. He could easily have entered her apartment in the quiet hours of the morning and enjoyed time with them before sunrise. He, of course, didn't go through with this as he has a longer plan for Patrick Jane. He looks forward to that so very much.

He watched them, too, from a distance this morning when they entered the CBI building – enjoying the glimpse he got of Jane resting his hand on Lisbon's back when they entered the elevator together. He found they were standing almost imperceptibly closer than normal; which only makes him anticipate the pleasure of separating them from each other all the more.

Regardless, now is the closest he has been able to observe them in weeks. His follower is standing behind Jane and Lisbon as they queue to order their food and drinks. The surrounding noise doesn't afford him the luxury of listening to what they are saying to each other, but he just got the most delicious glimpse of the abject misery that awaits Jane in the next several days.

While the lovely Agent Lisbon spoke to the server to order food, Jane stood behind her with his hand resting affectionately on her waist. And if he hadn't been able to use this little camera feed he would have missed the remarkably ordinary and yet intimate moment they just shared – and that he was able to share with them. While Lisbon was paying for their purchases, Jane lent forward and kissed her left shoulder through the fabric of her blazer. The slow seconds that Jane rested his lips on Lisbon spoke eloquently of his feelings for the slight woman in his arms.

He anticipates the time when all Patrick Jane will have to hold is ghosts and shadows and the spaces where those he loved once were and of the ruined memories of those he has loved and been unable to keep.

Jane and Lisbon have now moved to sit at a small table in the back of the café, but he can enjoy an open view of them as his follower is sitting diagonally opposite them. Again his follower is too far away to hear much of what they are saying to each other – which is annoying but doesn't affect his plans in any way. In fact he could mute the ambient noise and still the pleasure of this would not be diminished.

He watches as they sit together, their food untouched, as they sip their drinks and talk intently. He enjoys observing the simple look of pleasure on Jane's face as he watches Lisbon. They seem to be having an absorbingly serious conversation, and he wonders how much of their time is spent discussing him. He relishes that he really is the third person sitting at their table.

He breathes heavily as he watches the two of them stop talking and simply sit and smile at each other. Their happiness is almost a living thing; and he foresees the immense pleasure he will derive from terminating that happiness. Jane reaches across the space between them and rests his hand on Lisbon's arm as he leans slightly towards her to speak to her.

He turns up the volume on his computer to glean as much of this private moment as he can. He can hear the chatter of other diners, the clatter of cups and plates, and the faint timbre of Patrick Jane's voice as he whispers to Lisbon. Sentences are too difficult to catch but he manages to snatch words and sentiments and private endearments meant only for each other. He hears the words '_darling_' and '_dearest' _and he _knows _now is the time to make his move.

He switches off the video, content with what he has learned and they have shared so far.

He will allow them one more night and day together, his benevolence another way of increasing Jane's grief when it comes.

He will allow Jane the luxury of life and Lisbon the splendour of death at his hand.

He will work the rest of the day and then he has a long night ahead of him. He will choose the followers he can afford to sacrifice and those to come with him, and he will lovingly choose their weapons.

Then he will choose the blades he will use on her himself. The serrated blade of his latest knife is currently his first choice of weapon to use on the lovely Agent Lisbon. But he has hours to decide which instrument will be best used to achieve her end; he looks forward to practising and the remaining choices he has to make this evening.

He will work the rest of the day.

He might pass them in the halls later, uncaring of whether or not they have determined his alternate identity.

He will work the rest of the day and prepare throughout the night.

Tomorrow he will visit with Lisbon and her life will come to an end with the wonderful desecration of her body, and Patrick will become a widower all over again.

He's waited a long time for this.

He thinks her ending will be his greatest pleasure.

He will work the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These characters clearly don't belong to me, am simply borrowing them for the purpose of this story.

AN: This is the final part of this little story, hope it doesn't disappoint too much. This chapter could probably be described as angst.

Together Chapter Four

She closes the door with more relief than she ever thought she could. Lisbon locks and bolts both herself and Jane inside and feels a little of the days' tension begin to evaporate. Jane has left her to do this chore alone while he attends to dishing up their take out dinner. And hopefully pour them both a large glass of wine.

It's 10.30pm and it has been what feels like the longest day of Teresa Lisbon's career. She is exhausted, has the beginnings of a tension headache and feels that she will never be able to relax again. Not until what they have been planning these last hours has been accomplished at least. She wonders for about the thirtieth time in the last 4 hours if she will ever lose the knot of fear that has taken up residence in her stomach.

"Lisbon, you need to come eat before our food gets cold."

She hangs up her coat while trying to stifle the smile that arises from his unconscious use of _our_. She knows it shouldn't bring her so much pleasure when everything around her is so desperately nerve-wracking, and yet... She can't help it; Lisbon has decided to allow herself the pleasure of acknowledging her own feelings. The joy of it is almost enough to quiet the voice in her head that has been relentlessly yelling at her that everything is going to go to hell tomorrow.

She moves further into her home to join Jane and try and attempt normal for at least a few moments before exhaustion forces her to give in and actually attempt some sleep.

"You should take off your guns and relax, Lisbon. I thought we agreed we would lock that door and try and rest, tomorrow will come soon enough."

"I know, but I might need some of that wine first. And I need you to feed me too."

He smiles at her, and hands her a plate filled with lasagne as she sits close beside him on her sofa. They eat in silence, hungry enough to need the nourishment but too concerned with _consuming _the meal to savour the food and the flavour. They finish too quickly of course, laughing softly at their antics as they realise they have essentially _inhaled _their very late dinner. Lisbon picks up her glass of wine and leans back to relax against Jane, tucking her feet up onto the couch to properly rest for a short while.

"I can feel how tense you are Lisbon, would you like a massage?"

She can feel his smile against the top of her head as he moves his body so close to her that she can feel his breath in her hair.

"Maybe another night Jane. What I really want is to go over our plans for tomorrow again."

He sighs, moving away from her suddenly in frustration and apparent weariness. He leans his elbows on his knees and leans forward to bury his face in his hands.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore, Teresa. Tomorrow will come soon enough, and all of us are ready. I don't want to go over again how much danger I am putting you in. I want to find a vault somewhere and lock you inside and keep you safe. I know that can't happen, that you would never allow it – but it's what I want more than anything. I have to believe that we might bring all of this to some sort of end tomorrow, but I feel sick about what you are being asked to do."

She slides her hand over to take his right hand between both of hers, kissing the back of his hand - allowing her lips to linger for several moments to emphasise her absolute need to _care _for him.

"I am being asked to do my job, Jane. I am going to do my job tomorrow and apprehend a serial killer. We will do this, all of us – together. I have to believe that. Red John thinks he is ahead of us, that he's going to take me. But we'll be ready. And we will stop him."

"I'll kill him if he hurts you, you have to know that Teresa."

She pulls him back to lean against her this time when she hears the supressed terror in his words.

"He's not going to get a chance to touch me, because you and the guys are one step ahead of him. He's forgotten how good we actually are at our jobs, too busy planning what he's going to do to me that he's forgotten to cover his tracks well enough. He bought our little show today, didn't he?"

He kisses her shoulder, breathing in and out for several beats before he is ready to give voice to his thoughts.

"I know all of this rationally, but there is still so much that could go wrong."

"It won't."

"But it could, and I'm entitled to worry. I am entitled to worry about _you _Teresa."

He kisses her shoulder again, but she is gratified when she feels the more sensuous touch of his lips this time.

"We've been over and over the plan. We are going to catch Red John tomorrow, and it's going to start to be over for you. I promise."

She turns her head to meet his lips with an answering kiss of her own this time, closing her eyes to better savour his nearness and his unguarded affection. They trade soft kisses for a few moments, more happy with the closeness than arousal right now. Jane pulls back to cradle Lisbon's face between his hands as he stares at her slightly swollen lips.

"Part of me thinks this is all too easy, Lisbon. Do we really catch a serial killer because he under estimates us? But then today proved that we _are_ on step ahead of him, I can't quite believe he didn't realise we were putting on a show for him this afternoon in the café. And that gives me hope that we are finally _ready _to catch him, and that leaving you here tomorrow morning won't be the most dangerous mistake I could ever make."

"I have a lot of guns, Jane, and I'm good with that. And I expect him, so I'll be ready. And so will all of you. It will be okay. I wish you didn't have to go through this, but we are so close and you have to be brave for one more day. And you have to keep your promise to not be reckless with your life, and try and accept that Red John might end up in jail tomorrow rather than in the morgue. You have to remember your promise that _we _mean enough for you not to be reckless with your life and your choices."

His palms remain moulded to her cheeks, his thumb grazing her bottom lip as he contemplates her lovely face. He wants to go upstairs and sleep beside her, but he is resigned to saying words of comfort and truth before he is permitted to enjoy that luxury.

"I won't be reckless, mainly because I'll be too busy worrying about you my darling."

She smiles at Jane and suddenly she looks years younger, and utterly exhausted.

"Why are you smiling Agent Lisbon?"

He whispers the words against her lips, stealing a kiss before she has the opportunity to respond.

"I thought you were finished with calling me '_my darling' _now that we are off camera. I assumed the over the top endearments were for Red Johns benefit."

Jane leans to kiss her again, just the merest brush of his lips against hers but they both close their eyes to savour the emotional connection they have so recently decided to acknowledge.

"Nope, over the top endearments are going to become a daily part of your life Lisbon. Not at work obviously, but the rest of the time I'm very much looking forward to seeing you turn that exact shade of pink when I call you darling…"

To emphasise his intent he pulls Lisbon against him again and kisses her till they are both breathless and oddly joyful.

Lisbon pulls away from him slowly, kissing his cheek to try and calm herself as much as Jane.

"So we're agreed that you'll be careful tomorrow Jane, as careful as you can because I need for you to be around. You know that, I _need _for you to stay."

He pulls her back against him, weary and nervous yet with an unnerving amount of happiness threatening to overwhelm him at the same time. He wishes he could communicate to her adequately how very much he needs her in return.

"I'm staying Teresa. In the few moments today that we weren't either plotting or planning for tomorrow, I lay back on your couch and escaped to our imagined future. Can you guess what I saw?"

She doesn't feel able to answer him, so shakes her head against his shoulder and tightens her hold around his waist.

"I anticipate happiness, Teresa. I can see it. I will taste it on your skin."

He kisses her cheek, leaning against her for several seconds to better savour her.

"Do you believe me, happiness… I will be able to read it in the beautiful green of your eyes, and be able to hear it in your voice."

"What about when I yell at you?"

He chuckles and kisses her softly just below her ear.

"Foreplay my dear; foreplay."

They sit together for a while longer, enjoying the quiet and whatever peace remains before tomorrow and they attempt to catch Red John when they wake. Eventually Teresa stands and takes Jane's hand to lead him upstairs in a repeat of the previous night.

"Do you want to shower, or just go to bed?"

He smiles at her, and leans down to kiss her cheek just because he can.

"I'm exhausted Lisbon, would you think less of me if I just wanted to crawl into bed with you?"

She shakes her head no and watches as he moves to sit on her bed and remove his shoes. For a few seconds she thinks about a day when this could be _their _bed. Her next thought is of how truly exhausted she must be if she can waste time on daydreams right now. She pulls her shirt over her head, happy to out of the clothes she feels she has been wearing for about a week. She throws the shirt on a chair as she hears Jane call her name, and it's such a mournful cry she instinctively moves closer to him.

"Lisbon, look at your beautiful skin."

He holds out his hands to clasp both of hers in his. He is staring at the bruising on her stomach, the welts and discoloured skin on her arms… So much has happened in the last days that outside the slight discomfort she has been enduring all day she could almost forget she was a guest of Red John only yesterday. Jane pulls her closer to him again and with all the gentleness he possesses he leans forward to breathe kisses against her bruised skin. He moves his hands to her hips and buries his face against her, close to tears now that he can see his fears for her written all over her skin.

Lisbon runs her hand through his hair, trying to comfort him but determined not to make tonight about the man who has destroyed so many lives. She wants these hours to be about the two of them and what they could become without his further interference in their lives. If she is honest with herself, she just _wants _Jane but is nervous with how he will react to this information. And she isn't entirely convinced either that complicating their relationship further would be the wisest step… Perhaps it would be best to leave a little distance between them until tomorrow is over.

He looks up at her, uncomfortable that she has been silent so long.

"Hey, what are you thinking Teresa?"

She can feel her cheeks begin to colour, and wishes for the thousandth time she didn't always wear her emotions on her skin. Perhaps this time, however, honesty would be the simplest response. So while her hands caress his scalp, and indulgently toy with his curls Lisbon decides to tell Jane exactly what's been on her mind

"I was thinking that I want you, Jane. That I want to be as close to you as possible until my alarm ruins everything tomorrow at 6.30am and forces me to get up and face the day."

He smiles at her in answer to her words, and at her unambiguous intent.

"I know Jane, right? Please don't laugh at me; I was trying to be honest. But I know if someone gave me the "_I want to be close to you" _line then I would be gone. I'm sorry, can we forget about it and try to sleep?"

In answer Jane clumsily pulls Lisbon down to sprawl across him as he leans back on her bed. His momentum means their first kiss is brief and more lip to nose than lip to lip, but it leads to a second and then a third kiss and those are breathless and perfect. Lisbon is attempting to liberate Jane from his shirt when she feels his hands slip from her ass to join her own on his buttons.

"Teresa are you…"

"If the next word out of your mouth is _sure _then you are sleeping on my couch tonight."

He smiles at her again as he moves them further up the bed so they are lying on their sides, face to face. The way Jane is looking at her has Lisbon suddenly nervous, almost afraid. She has been with lovers before where being together has meant _something; _but she has never been with anyone where is has meant _everything. _And neither has she ever been with anyone where she's truly believed she is _precious _to that person; but the way Jane is looking at her now convinces her of how truly she is loved.

As she pulls him into her impassioned embrace her final lucid thought is that this might be her last chance to show him how much she loves him in return.

Jane rests fitfully throughout the evening. He is physically exhausted from the pleasure of loving Teresa long into the night, but his mind won't allow him to sleep beside her. Instead he lies with her draped across his chest, one of her hands low on his stomach, the other in his own so that he might tangle their fingers together. He wants to stay here in this moment with Teresa for the rest of his life, he knows he could be ridiculously content and be happy and willing to wither from lack of nourishment if he could feel her skin against his like this for all the rest of his days.

"I can hear you brooding all the way down here, Patrick."

Her voice is hoarse and beautifully husky and just makes him want to stay here with her all the more. Instead his sensible Lisbon is already reaching over to turn off her alarm, before it goes off to disturb their early morning peace. He fears the moment already when she will remove the warmth of her body from his and move to start this dreadful day.

"It's going to be okay Patrick, we're going to catch him. I won't allow anything else, okay?"

He is about as far away from okay than he has ever been in the last ten years, but he appreciates her valiant efforts to move positively into the day. He feels an overwhelming compulsion to be honest with her one last time this morning.

"Love you, Teresa."

She kisses his chest in response, whispering against his skin that she loves him in return. He feels wetness from where her tears fall on his chest, but he remains silent about this and savours the feel of her sweet lips against him.

"Can I ask you to do something for me Lisbon?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."  
"When we make it through this…"

She kisses his neck in response to his words, thanking him with her touch for his apparent willingness to think beyond today.

"Will you come away with me for a few weeks, let me take you away?"

"Do you want to go and sit on a beach for a while?"

He tightens his hold on her, tracing the soft skin on her hips with the tips of his fingers. He thinks, suddenly, of how very lucky he is and that he owes Teresa absolute honesty now.

"No darling, I want to go somewhere cold. We both know I'll have bad days after this is over, and I want to go somewhere quiet, with you, and hide away. I want to sit in a cabin, look out the window at the views and be quiet. I think I'll need you sitting beside me, holding my hand. Maybe I'll drive you a little crazy by insisting you let me read to you, while you lie with your head in my lap. And I'll make you go for long walks in the cold just so we can come home and go to bed to make each other warm again. Would you come with me, Teresa?"

"Of course, of course I will."

They lie together in silence, thinking of a wooden cabin and walks in the wood. And after.

All too soon Lisbon kisses Jane softly and heads to the shower. He can't resist following her, just needing to be close to her more than anything else. So he helps her wash her hair, and then they wash each other almost chastely and then dress and get ready for the hours to come.

They repeat their quick breakfast from the day before, Jane sips tea nervously while Lisbon inhales cup after cup of coffee. They are silent now, emotions too close to the surface and raw.

Lisbon is to be left alone in her apartment, left as bait in what will hopefully be the last game they play with Red John.

Lisbon helps Jane into his jacket, hovering close beside him and just wanting to touch him for a few more moments. She is prepared to endure whatever today brings, but for a few moments she wants to be Teresa saying goodbye to Patrick. She hugs him close to her, reaching up to kiss the underside of his jaw. She whispers final words to him, and then lets him go. Jane is on the verge of tears whilst he is in her arms but as he opens the door and steps out into the outside world his expression is implacable. If he is being watched he wants to give nothing away.

Jane walks slowly to his car, already missing the calming presence of Teresa Lisbon. She should be with him so that he can rest his hand on the small of her back; increasingly it's the only way he can feel whole. But he'll have to manage without her warmth until the day is through. He has work to do today, scores to settle; both new and old.

He thinks of Teresa's last words to him, "_We're going to do this, together. I love you."_

And he drives away, leaving her utterly alone.

AN: And that's it. Truly.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, am simply borrowing them for the purposes for of this imagined story.

AN: Apparently I have no will. Thanks to all the lovely people who asked for a resolution to this story, I have written a resolution of sorts. I have no talent for writing case work – so please don't expect that here. It's just silly romantic words about an impossible imagined future for our two favourite agents. This is definitely fluff, with a little angst on the side – but mainly as I said in chapter one, silly wish fulfilment fantasy. I hope that's okay. This chapter was inspired by a review from Elc41, so I very hope this was sort of what you were looking for. Thanks again to all those who have reviewed, followed or made this a favourite. Each and every one made me very happy. I promise never to write such a long AN again!

Together Chapter Five

Day One:

She had hoped the first day of her holiday would have been more relaxing than the one she is currently enduring. Three plane trips in one day were beginning to grate, and frankly Lisbon could do with a break. Although she has been cataloguing today as day _one, _she thinks perhaps maybe today should be known as day _twenty two _as that is how many days it's been since the capture of Red John.

She looks over at Jane, her hand clasped tightly in his, and considers again how supremely drained he looks. She leans over a little in her seat to kiss his cheek and hope that he sleeps all the rest of the way to Oslo. He could undoubtedly do with the rest. Lisbon is almost certain she could count the hours he has slept in the last several weeks on the fingers of one hand. She remembers almost weeping with relief last Friday when Jane came to her to ask if she would come away with him. She agreed so readily Jane looked shocked at her easy and immediate acceptance. But she had promised herself on the day Red John targeted her directly for the second time that she would do anything to make Jane happy, and to therefore help rid him of a little of the desperate darkness in his life.

Red John tried to end her life twenty two days ago; she was trying not to dwell on that more than she should.

She remembers this almost mournfully as she looks out the window at the blue, blue sky and the beautiful, mercurial man sitting beside her. She could so easily not be here, she could so easily be dead frankly. But it turns out Lisbon's team were more determined, more capable and unwavering in their determination to save her and catch him. Not only Jane, all of her team, all of her guys.

Red John, as he would always be known in her mind, broke into her apartment alone – and that was his final mistake. She was ready. They all were. She fought with him, he cut her, she fought still, and he cut her again. She fought. And she fought. And her guys were able to get there to stop him, or maybe stop her – there would never be an answer to that particular question. It was Rigsby who took the shot that ultimately ended Red John's existence. He lived on for a further nine days, but his injuries were too severe for him to survive them. He was, after all, only a flesh and blood man.

The repercussions of the end of Red John's career – both professional and murderous – will take a long while to be ultimately resolved. All Lisbon knows is they did what they had to do, he will never destroy another family, and she can face her priest with an open heart.

She has been doing her absolute best to watch over Jane, but he has been untethered in a way she has not witnessed since the time of his disastrous six months in Vegas. He was devoted and attentive the first day while her cuts were dealt with at the emergency room – but after he was _sure _Lisbon was okay he retreated to a dark place and she has been unable to follow him there. She wants to help so very much, but he has been holding her at arms' length as though afraid if he capitulates then he will be undone.

So she has waited, and watched, and prayed. She has prayed a _lot _in the last twenty two days. She prays for Angela, for Charlotte, for everyone Red John has ever taken, and for their poor, destroyed families. She prayed and gives endless thanks for her team, the little family of disparate souls she has come to value and depend on so very much. She prayed for her mom more than once, but mostly she prays for the most important person in her life. She prays for Patrick Jane.

She prays for him to be safe. To be saved from despair. To stay here with her. All she wants is for him to stay.

While Lisbon and the team dealt with the aftermath of the Red John shooting, Jane went to Malibu for several days. He called her each morning and last thing at night, but he hasn't slept in her apartment since the night they made love and Lisbon misses him with a ferocity even more intense than when he was lost to her for six long months.

But she is with him now; she has taken three weeks away from work and can't regret that she is taking this time for the two of them. She has dealt with as many issues as she can, and knows Cho will adequately take charge while she is gone. She is, after all, forcing him to take a break when she returns, and Rigsby and Van Pelt too. It's been suggested Lisbon will be in line for a promotion when she gets back to work, but she refuses to consider it till later.

She has plans for the next three weeks, even though she doesn't know what those plans are except to follow wherever Jane leads. Right now, she is sitting in first class on her third plane journey of the day. They've briefly been through Denver, then Frankfurt, and soon they will land in Oslo. After that there will be a lengthy drive to their destination – which is an isolated cabin in Southern Norway.

Jane – and his travel agent presumably – organised the whole trip. Lisbon's instructions were to do nothing, and Jane would organise it all. To her surprise this morning she found they were traveling first class and she has a feeling the cabin they are heading too will be more expensive than she is used to. Usually this would unnerve her, but she has more important battles to win than Jane's tendency to go overboard with his generosity.

"Hey Lisbon, you're frowning. Are you thinking too hard again?"

She smiles and leans forward to kiss him, just wanting to feel close to him after letting her mind wander through uncomfortable places.

"Hey. I think we're going to land soon. I was thinking it will be nice to get off this plane."

He tightens his hold on her hand and brings her fingers to his lips to kiss them. He has been clinging to her fingers since they first left Sacramento, and while she adores his touch she is concerned he remains over wrought and on the precipice of an emotional collapse.

"It will be wonderful to be off this plane, my dear. But you know we have a considerable drive ahead of us to get to our cabin. I'm sorry to make you endure such a long journey, but I promise you the views and the peace will make all of this worthwhile. I've had the cabin stocked with food and supplies so we just need to drive there, and then we can rest. I promise today will be over soon."

He leans over to kiss her cheek, whispering in her ear that she is loved. She smiles for the first time in days, but she worries that his grip on her hand remains rigid.

They next several hours are spent with Lisbon fighting sleep while Jane drives their hired vehicle to the cabin they will call home for the next two weeks. She awakens to the sound of Jane taking their luggage inside. She has a suitcase full of new clothes, all purchased by Jane despite her fervent protests. She has a wardrobe of micro fibre fleeces, warm walking trousers, shirts and jackets. She knows Jane has similar attire in his large suitcase too.

She leaves the car and is almost stunned by the silence she walks into. She knows instantly this place is entirely what they both need. It's starting to get dark but Lisbon is overwhelmed by the beauty of the surrounding landscape.

"Come inside Lisbon, we can explore tomorrow."

So she follows Jane inside and she tries not to get too excited by how charming she finds her holiday home. She is exhausted too and simply wants to take off her clothes and crawl somewhere warm and sleep. They both have a quick look around the rooms, all warm wood and open spaces with floor length windows and a balcony Lisbon mentally plans to spend a lot of time on. Ultimately, however, they are exhausted from their journey so they find the master bedroom and extract warm, soft pyjamas from their suitcases and after they've cleaned up a little they both give in and climb into bed together.

Jane lies on his back, with Lisbon curled closely against him. She kisses his neck and collapses into a deep sleep.

Day Two:

Lisbon wakes up alone, Jane's side of the bed is cold. She slips from the comfort of the soft sheets and heads to the bathroom to wash her face. She wanders through the cabin, marvelling at the under floor heating, wondering where Jane is. She wonders if perhaps he has made a start on breakfast, she is suddenly starving and is curious if Jane will spoil her with his cooking.

She is stunned by what she finds in the living room.

Jane is sprawled on the couch, wrapped tight in a blanket, staring out of the window. He looks… Destroyed. He looks as bad as she has ever seen him, and Lisbon almost thinks it would be kinder if she returned to the bedroom and left him to his grief in private.

But she can't do that; she's _never _been the one able to walk away.

"Hey Patrick, couldn't you sleep? Can I make you some tea, I really need some coffee."

"I don't want anything, Lisbon. I just want to sleep. Okay? Is it okay if you just let me be, and let me sleep?"

She bites her lip to stop words that will hurt him.

"Of course, get some rest."

She walks over to where he is lying and rests her hand on his shoulder for a brief moment as she kisses his cheek and then goes to the kitchen to explore and make coffee.

Lisbon spends the rest of the morning in the kitchen, after her coffee she decided to clean the already spotless surfaces just for something to do.

Jane sleeps through the afternoon, through Lisbon going outside to explore the close surrounds of their cabin. He sleeps through lunch, through dinner and through night fall.

Lisbon showers and dresses again in her comfortable pyjamas. She hears Jane in the bathroom at the other end of the cabin and goes to wait for him on his couch, standing as she watches him come back into the room.

"Hey."

"Hey Patrick, can I get you something to eat?"

He shakes his head no, and climbs back onto the couch and curls under the blanket.

"I'm tired, Lisbon. I just want to sleep."

"Patrick, there is a comfortable bed in the next room. Please come to bed, Patrick?"

"No, I just want to sleep here."

He turns his back to her and pulls the blanket up over his head.

She is tempted to argue, but can't bring herself to disturb him.

She goes through to their bedroom, and slides into Jane's side of the bed to try and sleep.

She lies awake most of the night thinking of Patrick Jane.

Day Three

He sleeps away most of the day.

She can't seem to make him leave the couch.

She got him to drink some tea, he ate some hot cereal first thing but then he closed his eyes and retreated from her again.

She chooses to believe it's what he needs, even though it's starting to break her heart.

She goes for a long walk in the afternoon, wishing that she could share the beauty of this place with Jane. She resolves that she will try and get him to go outside tomorrow.

She makes pasta for dinner but can't wake Jane to get him to eat.

She kisses his forehead, wondering what he is dreaming about and where has gone to.

She lays awake most of the night thinking about Patrick Jane.

Day Four:

She sits on the floor beside his couch while she drinks her morning coffee. He wakes briefly to sip at the tea she has made for him. This morning he refuses to eat. She watches as he goes to the bathroom, and then tries not to watch as he returns to the couch and buries himself under his blanket.

She walks again. The nearest village is 5km away, so she walks there to give her day some purpose. She buys fresh bread, pastries and cheese. She smiles at friendly passers-by. She misses Patrick Jane.

She walks back to their cabin, exhausted by the time she gets there. She is too tired to cook so has a dinner of bread and some of the wonderful cheese she bought earlier.

She sits on the floor beside what she considers to be Patricks' couch and takes his hand in her own.

When she feels his warm skin against her own she decides she's tired of doing nothing to help.

"Jane, are you sleeping?"

"No."

"I think you should sleep in our bed tonight."

"I'm so tired, Lisbon. I'm fine here."

"Patrick, you're not fine. Please. Please. I'm worried about you. You need to shower and you need to eat something; you can't spend the next week and half on this couch. I won't let you. Come on, come with me – let's get you in the shower."

She stands and keeps his hand in hers; she turns to face him and silently pleads with him to follow her. He blinks quickly, eyes adjusting to focusing on something other than the back of the couch. He rises to follow Lisbon. He is slightly unsteady on his feet, leaning heavily against Lisbon as she leads him to the bathroom next to their bedroom.

"Do I need to shower Lisbon; I could just go to bed."

"No, it'll make you feel better, and I'll help."

She does. She leads him into the bathroom and undresses him; his normally wonderful eyes are flat and vacant. She strips out of her own clothes and leads him into the large shower.

She holds him up under the hot water and hopes the steady spray will make him feel better.

When she is sure he can stand unaided she washes him. Then she washes his hair, her fingers massaging his scalp as she rubs her shampoo into his curls. He leans down to rest his forehead against her shoulder now; moaning in what Lisbon hopes is comfort and pleasure at her touch.

He moves his head slightly to kiss her collarbone and Lisbon is aware for the first time that she is naked in the shower with Patrick Jane.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Patrick. I just want you to be more comfortable."

He kisses her shoulder this time, just the slight brush of his lips against her warm skin.

"You're very good at this, Teresa. You're very good at loving someone. I'm so very glad you've chosen to love me."

This time it's Teresa who kisses Jane, the touch of her lips against where his heart beats.

She leads him from the shower and they dry off and dress again in clean pyjamas.

He climbs into bed with her and doesn't let her go till morning.

Day Five:

He is with her when she awakens in the morning, which makes Teresa hope for a good day.

He follows her to the kitchen and they drink tea and coffee while eating the pastries she bought yesterday. They are quiet, but he stays beside her and helps whilst she cleans the kitchen after their quick meal.

"Would you like to go for a walk, it's so beautiful outside. I explored yesterday and for a while it felt like I was the only person in the world out walking. It was really, really lovely."

"Maybe tomorrow, Teresa. Is that okay? I don't feel like walking today."

He slides his hand round her hip and pulls her to him to kiss her cheek. He tries to smile for her, he can't quite pull it off but she appreciates the effort and what it must have cost him.

"Okay, what would you like to do?"

"Would you sit with me? I'd like to sit with you and have some peace."

She kisses him quickly and leads him back over to the couch he has been living on the last few days.

She sits on the right side, leaning against the arm rest as Jane sits to her left. He leans his hand on her thigh as he lowers his head to her shoulder and curls against her. They sit together in the quiet, staring out the full length window at all the life and beauty on the other side of the walls.

She makes them a lunch of soup and fresh fruit, and she is thankful when Jane eats hungrily all that she puts in front of him.

When lunch is over they return to their vigil on the sofa, curling around each other for comfort and warmth.

They fall asleep for several hours, awaken to eat and then exercise a little by exploring the interior of the cabin. The upstairs bedroom has a balcony with break taking views of the rear of the property. Lisbon promises herself if she can't get Jane to walk with her tomorrow then at least they will sit outside.

Jane is awake enough to cook dinner, and Lisbon helps by chopping and preparing whatever she is told to.

They don't talk much, only about their food and how good everything seems to taste.

While Jane returns to the sofa, Lisbon goes to change into her pyjamas and wash her face. She picks up a book she has been trying to read since she got here and returns to sit with Jane.

He is laying full length across the couch now, so Lisbon simply lifts his head and slides under him so that his head rests against her thigh. She opens her book and starts to read aloud. Jane moves his right hand behind him to curl against her leg. 

She reads for an hour, until her eyes are so heavy she knows she will fall asleep right there on the couch unless she moves to go to bed.

"I need to go to bed, Patrick. Will you come with me?"

He moves his head to the side to kiss her leg through the fabric of her pyjamas, then stands and helps Lisbon up from where she sits.

They head to bed, and he sleeps soundly with his head resting against her stomach.

Day Six:

She wakes alone the next morning.

She showers, dresses and heads to the couch to persuade him to move and come with her for a walk.

The couch is empty.

She moves through the cabin, refusing to acknowledge exactly how worried she actually is.

She finds him after a few moments though; he is sitting on one of the seats out on the upstairs balcony. She gasps aloud when she realises he is outside wearing only his pyjamas.

"Patrick, what are doing out here?"

He looks up and Lisbon notices the tracks of tears down his face, and how overcome with sadness he is.

She kneels down in front of him, her hands on his knees as she tries to comfort him.

"He's dead Lisbon, he's finally dead. It's over."

She moves her left hand to cup his cheek, her thumb wiping the tears from his cheek.

"Charlotte is dead, Teresa. Charlotte and Angela are still dead."

He breaks down now, the grief as raw as it was ten years in his past. Teresa rises up on her knees and pulls him into her embrace. She rests her lips against his neck as she tries so hard to comfort him.

"I know, sweetheart. I know. I'm so sorry, so very sorry."

He tightens his own arms around Lisbon as he takes all of the strength he can from her while he is as vulnerable as he is right now.

Lisbon rubs comforting patterns on his back, letting him cry and she whispers soft endearments to him. They sit like this for close to thirty minutes, for most of those with their arms tightly around each other.

"Patrick, sweetheart, let's go inside. I want to get you warm. Okay, can you come inside with me?"

He moves instantly at Lisbon's words, curling his fingers with hers as they head back into the cabin. She leads him back to their bed, climbs under the covers with him and holds him.

They lie in bed for most of the day. The years, months, and last days of their pursuit of Red John have claimed more of their strength than either of them anticipated.

Just after 5pm Lisbon and Jane dress in warm clothes and leave their cabin for a quick walk. Jane holds Lisbon's hand as she almost excitedly leads him down paths that she explored earlier in the week. The soft winds of the early evening blows Lisbon's long hair against her face, and Jane smiles in pure pleasure at how magnificent she looks as she walks beside him.

He stops and pulls her towards him for a quick kiss, then another. Then one more because she is warmth and light, and all the sweetness he is ever likely to have.

They walk for over an hour and feel energised by their time spent outdoors.

They eat leftovers for dinner and sip tea for the remainder of the evening while Lisbon continues to read to Patrick.

Around 10pm Patrick takes the book from Teresa and stands and offers her his hand.

"Bedtime?"

"I think so, darling. But first I think we should shower. I very much want to wash your beautiful hair."

She blushes slightly at his words but follows him with something approaching hope settling in her soul.

He watches her with hopeless affection as she undresses beside him in their bathroom. They step into the shower together and Jane pulls her towards him in a full length embrace as he steers them under the warm water. He indulges in watching her as she wets her hair, then reaches for her shampoo to work it into her scalp.

She is almost liquid with pleasure as Jane washes her hair. He moves her directly under the shower spray to rid her of excess shampoo and then leads her back out into the bathroom. They wrap themselves in towels and dry off, Jane helping Lisbon to rub the excess water from her hair with a thick bath towel. Then again they dress in warm pyjamas and get ready to head to bed.

They crawl under the covers and Jane pulls Lisbon back against his chest, his fingers resting under her shirt against her bare skin. He rests his lips on the back of her neck and they both close their eyes in the peacefulness of the darkness. Jane kisses Lisbon softly on her neck his stubble catching on her wet hair and he can't resist smiling at her sleepy little hum of pleasure. He is overwhelmed by the need to share something of himself with her before she succumbs to sleep.

"I love you Teresa, so very much."

He sleeps soundly with his lips against her skin.

Day Seven:

She wakes to the feel of Jane's hand tracing her stomach, his lips placing kisses against the skin he has exposed on her shoulder where he has pulled her shirt to the side.

She turns round in his arms so she can kiss his tempting lips.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, Patrick."

"You're very beautiful, I don't tell you that enough. I'll fix that, I promise. I'm going to tell you how beautiful you are every day until you can't bear it."

She laughs at him, happy that he looks less haunted today.

"It's beautiful _outside_, should we get breakfast and then go exploring?"

"No, I want to explore from right here."

He slides his hand around her hips, pulling her back towards him for more of her adorable early morning affection. She doesn't relax into his touch the way he hopes so Jane takes her chin between his fingers to watch Lisbon's reaction to him. She hears his unasked question and kisses his cheek tenderly.

"Jane, are you…"

"Teresa Lisbon if the next word out of your mouth is _sure _then _you'll _be sleeping on the couch."

"Hush."

He grins at her in the insufferable way she can never resist then moves to help her out of her shirt.

They spend the day exploring.

They spend the day in bed.

Day Eight:

They spend the day in bed.

Jane ventures out briefly for food, drinks and Lisbon's book so that they might finish their story; but for the rest of the time they are cocooned in a world of their choosing.

Day Nine:

Lisbon wakes up alone, but the sheet beside her is warm under her fingers so she knows Jane can't have gone far.

She sits up to leave their bed at the same time a naked Patrick Jane enters the room carrying a tray loaded with cups of tea and coffee and cookies.

"Teresa, don't move from that bed. I have breakfast here."

"Jane, you have to let me get up. We are going to wear actual clothes today."

"That doesn't sound like something I want to do. But maybe you could persuade me if you sit here with me while I drink my tea."

He puts the tray on down on the floor and hands Teresa her cup of coffee. The quilt has fallen from her body as she sits so Jane presses his lips to the tempting swell of her breast.

"You need to shave, Patrick."

"I'm on vacation, in the actual woods…"

"So what, this is your version of Mountain Man Jane?"

"Exactly."

He slips back into bed and kisses her bare shoulder, rubbing his chin against her skin for emphasise.

"You're lucky I love you."

He returns to kiss her shoulder again, whispering his absolute agreement against her soft skin.

They finish their quick breakfast then dress for the first time in days. They watch each other from their own side of the room, smiling happily at the strange intimacy of dressing together.

They leave the warmth of the cabin and walk together. Hand in hand they head out into the snow covered landscape. They veer away from the paths that will lead them to the nearby village, happy to be alone in the silent world they have found.

They are outside most of the day, only agreeing they need to return to their cabin when hunger threatens to overwhelm them.

Teresa loosens her fingers from Jane's grasp when they get inside; it's the first time they've not been touching since they left earlier in the morning. He makes a little frown of discontentment that she has stepped away from him.

"Patrick you need to go and find some food to feed me."

"I like your hand in mine, why don't you come with me?"

"Well I have to go pee, so if you feel the need to hold my hand while I do that then you're more than welcome."

"Touché my dear. I shall go forage for food for us instead."

They eat at the dining table for the first time, the food is warm and filling and they can't seem stop smiling.

"Can I get you anything else to eat Teresa?"

"No thank you, that was amazing. I was thinking we could take our wine and go check out the hot tub. I think my muscles will ache tomorrow from all our walking today, might be nice to soothe them in the warm water."

His smile is one of amusement, agreement and thanks; both of their glasses of wine are in his hands almost before she has time to finish her suggestion.

Day Ten:

They rise early again; keen to be outside now that they have _favourite _places to go. Lisbon likes to watch the light fall across the snow covered ground as the sun rises and then falls in the sky. Jane likes to be by her side while she whispers her excitement at all the _life _around them. They see a deer wandering quietly through the snow, and Lisbon is sure it's the same animal they saw the day before. Jane laughs at her indulgently when she asks him what they should call it.

They finally agree she looks like a Dorothy, and continue with their walk.

They return to the cabin in the early afternoon and spend most of the rest of the day wrapped in warm clothes, sitting on the balcony watching the sky change colour.

Lisbon warms her cold hands by burrowing them under Jane's fleece, and finding the warm skin of his stomach. He thinks that this might be the most perfect way to pass his time. He kisses her hair and almost thinks about praying, sensing he should be thanking someone for her presence in his life.

Day Eleven:

They are unwilling to leave bed in the morning. The weather has taken a turn for the worse, and the wind and the snow make them want to hibernate completely.

They are tangled together in the middle of the bed, arms wrapped around each other as they argue over who should get up to make tea and coffee.

"Jane, I'm going to be very grumpy if I don't get caffeine soon."

He feels the whisper of her words over his bare chest; the sudden feeling of _rightness_ this evokes makes him clutch her tighter in his arms and makes him want to thank her for how wonderful she has been.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all the way here Teresa; sorry if these last days have been difficult for you."

She untangles herself from his arms so that she can look into his eyes as she talks, running her fingers over the growth of beard he has been cultivating with such glee.

"I love it here, Patrick. I didn't think I'd ever see anywhere like this, it's beautiful and I'll always treasure that you brought me here. But you know I'd follow you anywhere you wanted to take me."

They kiss again, Teresa soothing his tempting bottom lip with her tongue as she rubs her cold feet against his ankles. Drinks are forgotten for a few moments as the luxury of being together without outside interference settles around them again. Teresa moves to lean her head against the warmth of Jane's chest again, more content than she ever remembers being.

"Teresa, would you like me to buy this place for us?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous Patrick."

"I'm serious, if you want it, then it's yours."

She considers his words, focusing on the sentiment behind the outlandish offer.

"Thank you but we would never be able to get here, never mind that it would be an insane amount of money to buy something like this."

"I don't care about the money, and if you truly want this place to be ours then I'll make that happen."

"No, I don't want this place. I've loved it, but you've already spent far too much money on this vacation."

"Stop worrying about money; I sold my cars last year so I have a disposable income which means we could buy this place."

"I really need coffee to have this conversation. So I am getting up out of this bed in about two minutes, but first you have to promise me you won't buy this cabin. I'm not sure if you remember but my work might prohibit the commute to Oslo every day."

He's rubbing his thumb against her bottom lip as they share his pillow and have this almost insane conversation.

"Okay, but will you promise to go somewhere cold with me at least once a year."

"Sacramento can be plenty cold, Patrick."

"You know what I mean woman, I want to take you away somewhere beautiful and have you to myself."

She kisses his thumb as it brushes against her lip, and wishes with all her heart that he could always be this happy and content.

"Okay, I will be happy to see the return of Mountain Man Jane again."

"Perfect."

He kisses her eyelids then along her cheekbone to the dimple he so adores. He moves his lips along her throat to further explore her delicate skin there.

"Teresa, can I tell you why I brought you here?"

"Mmm."

"I wanted to be sure we were going to be somewhere secluded as yours was the only face I wanted to see. And that will always be true, my dear."

And truly her caffeine fix is forgotten as she shows him with words, actions and touch how very happy his words make her.

Day Twelve:

They are up with the sunrise today, and enjoy a leisurely walk before breakfast.

They decided late the night before they would drive over to the nearby village and buy some more fresh bread, and whatever indulgent food they felt like.

Jane is happily slipping on his warm shirt to dress for their excursion when he has to sit down on the bed before he collapses. He knows with absolute certainty he won't be able to face leaving the four walls of this cabin today. The weariness is sudden but overwhelming and he just wants to undress and get back into bed to smell Teresa on the sheets. He doesn't give into that urge however, he dresses and walks through the cabin to talk to the only person in the world whose opinion means a damn to him.

She knows instantly that something has changed since he was teasing her a few moments ago while they were clearing away the breakfast dishes.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You want to stay here, today."

I love you he wants to say, but instead he simply nods his head in agreement.

"Okay, that's fine. We can sit on the balcony and try and spot Dorothy."

He nods again, but knows he should be as honest as he can.

"Teresa, would it be okay if I could have a few hours alone? You can go into the village as we planned and then come home and we can watch for Dorothy together. But I would like to have a little while alone. I'm sorry. I didn't plan on today being like this Teresa, I just can't go with you today."

She tries to hide her hurt, but is almost certain he will have noticed a little of the disappointment in her eyes. And maybe that's okay; maybe it's good that he realises sometimes that he has the power to hurt her.

"Okay, I'm going to head out and I'll be back later with chocolate."

He helps her into her jacket and kisses her cheek as she heads out into the world without him.

He retreats to his familiar spot on the couch and thinks about what troubled him so fiercely just now.

He is waiting at the door when she gets home a few hours later. He takes her bags of shopping and helps her out of her jacket, and then swallows up her small frame in her arms.

"This is a nice welcome."

Her words are whispered against his chest, and he is already working out how to keep her in this position for the rest of the day.

"I missed you, my dear. Did you have fun?"

"I did, I had some really good coffee in the café in the village. I missed you though."

He smiles as her cold nose slides along his neck.  
"Are you using me as your own hot water bottle, Teresa?"

"Uhhm."

He laughs, actually laughs at this. He has missed her too. He takes her hand and leads her out onto the balcony and finds their usual seat and pulls her down to sit in his lap.

"I wanted to say sorry for spoiling our plans today."

"It's okay, I understand."

"I'm not sure you do, and I just wanted to explain. I've known for the longest time that being close to you makes me feel better, and that looking at your lovely face makes me feel better. You know that, right?"

"I do."

He holds her face between his warm palms, determined that she will _see _the absolute truth of his words.

"Well earlier when I was getting ready to go out it sort of blindsided me. I was happy and that made me feel guilty, and I know that sometimes it always will but I won't let it force me to my knees anymore. Today was the last time. I wanted to tell you, I _need _you to know that being close to you and looking at your beautiful face doesn't just make me feel _better. _It makes me happy Teresa. _You _make me so very happy. And that's just something that you're going to have to live with for the next forty years or so. Because I'm going to do my absolute best to make you happy in return, you're going to have to let me take care of you a little in the future. Okay?"

And he knows this time her tears are happy ones.

They stay cuddled together on the balcony long into the night.

Day Thirteen:

They are determined to enjoy their last full day of aloneness.

They rise at dawn and head out together to walk until their legs can't carry them anymore.

They look out for Dorothy but have to accept she is following her own path.

Jane can't stop touching her today, he feels that something has unravelled inside him and he wants to _show_ her that as well as tell her. His arm remains around her waist as long as the terrain allows it.

They return home in the late afternoon and say their own farewell to the hot tub. Jane decides he needs to live somewhere with a hot tub so he can watch Lisbon's shoulders turn that precise shade of pink. And watch her sit in the water with her hair in a messy bun, unbelievably beautiful and utterly guileless. So as he prepares the fish he about to cook for their dinner, he decides to have the conversation with her he has been dreading.

He looks over to where she is making their salad, and the sight of her with him like this warms him in ways he had forgotten were missing from his life.

"Teresa?"

"Yeah."

"Can we talk for a minute; can we stop this and talk for a minute?"

She stops what she's doing and attempts to look calm.

"Of course, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Teresa, come over here a minute."

She walks round to stand beside him in the kitchen, and he surprises her by lifting her up to sit on the unit behind her. He nudges her legs apart to stand between them, his hands on her hips as he rests as close to her as he can possibly get.

"You know we have almost a full week of vacation time left when we get home. I was hoping that I could persuade you to spend a few days of that time at a hotel with me in Malibu. I need to put my house on the market, and I'll need you with me, I think, when I go to do that."

He tightens his hold on her hips as she leans forward to rest her forehead against his chest.

"Of course I'll come with you."

"Thank you Teresa, I really did mean it when I said you were very good at loving someone. I have first- hand knowledge to prove it."

"Hush."

"And I know it's too soon, and I know we both have issues to work through together, but you should know we will buy a house of our own in the near future. Something to think about, okay darling?"

She can only offer an _okay _in return, overwhelmed by the rush of love she feels for him tonight.

They have a quiet evening, Lisbon reads from her usual spot with Jane leaning against her thigh and Jane listens and savours these last few hours when she is his alone.

They shower separately tonight, Lisbon wanting to spend time packing up for the journey back home tomorrow. She has checked and re-checked her bag and is almost at the place where she can relax that she is organised enough.

"What do you think?"

She turns to see what Jane is yelling at as she tosses her full suitcase to the bedroom floor.

"You shaved!"

"I did, I must leave the mountains and therefore my beard behind. What do you think?"

She walks over to him and pretends to think about his new appearance, resting her palms on his newly exposed, soft skin. She stands on her toes to kiss his cheeks with infinite tenderness.

"You're very handsome."

"Really? This is news."

"Hush, you know you're gorgeous."

"Well, I didn't know that Agent Teresa Lisbon thinks I'm _gorgeous, _I'm going to use this information to my own advantage."

"Really, what are you going to do?"

He lifts her in his arms to show her with actions rather than words.

Lisbon thought he looked very sexy with his scruffy beard of the last few weeks, but as she feels the softness of his cheek against her inner thigh she _knows _in her heart that this is the way she loves him the best.

Day Fourteen:

They stay in bed as long as possible, the delicious feeling of Lisbon's skin against his is proving difficult for Jane to give up. Not that he will have to; he plans on sleeping with her like this long into their future. For always, actually.

They eventually have to give in and get up, have a quick breakfast and pack up the car.

They hold hands outside and stare at the surrounding landscape, clearing space for this beautiful place and time in each of their memory palaces.

"Time to go home, I suppose."

"It is my dear."

"I've loved being here with you. Thank you for making me come away, I needed time off."

"No thank you Teresa, I can't tell you how much I needed this. How much I need you. I always will.

They kiss in the cold morning air then set off to return home.

Together.


End file.
